fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:AsiaAsiaJa
I wish it rains so I could tell you it's only a raindrop Podaj mi dłoń Po prostu I've been losin' sleep I've been keepin' myself awake I've been wandering the streets For days and days and days Going from road to road Bed to bed Lover to lover And black to red But I believe I believe There's no salvation for me now No space among the clouds And I feel I'm heading down That's alright That's alright That's alright That's alright Ja (ogólnie) Cześć! Jestem AsiaAsiaJa - Administratorka Fikcji. Pełnię tą rolę od 21 października 2013 roku. Na wstępie mówię, że ja jestem tą częścią Administracji, z którą możesz poszaleć na czacie, napadając na autobus w Brooklynie za pośrednictwem Google Maps. Naprawdę, nie gryzę chodź trudno w to uwierzyć, zważywszy, że podczas wakacji byłam Puszkiem. W razie pytań - pisz. Zawsze odpowiadam o ile Wampir mnie w tym nie uprzedzi :> Obchodzę urodziny 14 listopada jakby to kogoś obchodziło :P. Moim ulubionym kolorem jest żółty wiem, że to złoty, cyfrą - dziewięć. Polubiłam linkowanie i grzebanie się w starociach z zeszłego roku. Ubóstwiam pisanie i wszelkiej maści artyzm. Dostaję sekatorowo-pawełkowego świra. Jestem w posiadaniu telefonu do oliwek, strzeżcie się! Ps. Od kiedy nauczyłam się podstaw (podkreślam, podstaw!!!) HTML oraz kolorowania tekstu, barwię wszystko wokoło. Nawet własną twarz. Pps. Zrażam się tylko i wyłącznie do wandali. Chcieć. Dostać. Mieć. Zjeść. Przeżuć. Wypluć. Aktualności *Mądrość & ogarnięcie Asi objawiają się, chodząc parami. Dziś włączam HP Wiki i nagle coś mi się nie zgadza (ale tam nie kłuje tak w oczy, bo jest ciemno :P). Włażę na Fikcję - to samo. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że Darwin jest... xDD (4x12x2013r.) Typy Wikipedystów Nie obraź się, Bri, po prostu Twoja idea przypadła mi do gustu ;) Lekko wkurzają mnie Nabijacze Licznika. Podziwiam Niespotykanie spokojnych ludzi. Uważam, że OZetowcy są potrzebni. Czasami jestem Wikigadułą! Zależnie od humoru, zamieniam się w WikiGnoma. Mam troszeczkę dość WikiKawaii. Lubię WikiLeniwce. Szczerze podziwiam WikiStachanowców. Myślę, iż WikiTerminatorzy nawet się przydają. Znam osobiście Wikiwampira (nie, nie tego wampira). Miło mi, że mamy w swoich szeregach kilka WikiWróżek. Z chęcią rozstrzelę wszystkie Zombie. Cytaty :D "Emily kochała gotować, a naleśniki były jak wisienka na polanej syropem górze, no cóż... naleśników." - BriannaTheBreeze "Rychłoż się zejdziem znów przy blasku błyskawic i piorunów trzasku?" - Nasi kochani tłumacze The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie “Well I feel bad about it, and I wanted you to know that...” she took his hand “That I didn’t mean what I said, when I told you to let me go.... Because the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you're the one I want to hold me.” (Wiesz, czułam się z tym źle i chciałam, żebyś wiedział... - wzięła go za rękę - Że nie miałam tego na myśli, kiedy powiedziałam ci, żebyś pozwolił mi odejść. ... Ponieważ im więcej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej zdawałam sobie sprawę, że ty jesteś tym, którego chcę, by mnie zatrzymał.) --- "Can I buy you dinner?” “No,” she said, “I’ll buy you dinner. “You sure?” “Yeah. I’m good. I robbed a museum this week.” ''- Czy mogę postawić ci obiad?'' - Nie - odparła - Ja postawię ci obiad. - Jesteś pewna? - Jasne. Jestem dobra. W tym tygodniu okradłam muzeum.''Co jest poniekąd prawdą, szczególnie, że razem z Mortim Ćwirem wynieśli stamtąd robota, o ile dobrze pamiętam - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 12: part II: APOLOGIES --- ''So, this is it, Olive, my love. Your very own death. (Więc to jest to, Olive, kochanie. Twoja własna śmierć.) very own oznacza coś takiego... no, w sensie bardzo własna, co w odniesieniu do Olive Specter jest jak najbardziej trafne - Strange Tomato --- Kiedyś pewien mędrzec napisał "Jaki jest koń każdy widzi" i tak samo jest z Severusem. Jaki jest Severus Snape każdy widzi. - http://melodie-serc.blogspot.com/p/spam.html Drugie XD --- “Sweet. I’ll pass along the invite.” She took a gulp of hot cocoa. “So do you have Thanksgiving with Bella? That must be amazing.” “If you like having octopus instead of turkey.” “I would if it was Bella’s octopus.” '' - Fajnie. Przekażę zaproszenie - wzięła łyk gorącego kakaa - Więc Święto Dziękczynienia spędzasz z Bellą? To musi być niesamowite.'' ''- Jeśli wolisz mieć ośmiornicę zamiast indyka.'' '' - Chciałabym, jeśli to byłaby ośmiornica Belli.'' - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 10: ALIENS --- "Dobry zwyczaj - wydziedziczaj!" - Takie tam... --- Zamknięta między książek kartkami Oddycha herbatą i nachosami. Cały dzień w uszach słyszy melodię, Wygrywa ją wciąż palcami o spodnie. Nad rankiem męski T-shirt ubiera Czasem z sukienki w kwiaty kurz ściera Uczucia swoje tłumi w głębi serca, Bo człowiek - uczuć największy morderca. Naiwna, zbytnio chce wierzyć innym. Zadaje się z tymi, co czynią dzień dziwnym. Choć szuka miłości, ciepła, zrozumienia Jest skłonna zmienić to na coś do jedzenia. :D - Almodis --- '' And with a tear in my eye, give me the sweetest goodbye, that I ever did receive…'' - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 3: GOTHS (najprawdopodobniej Dina do Mike'a lub odwrotnie, w pierwszym interludium na końcu --- Wojtexxx7: Możesz wejść na Skype'a? Czat mi się nie chce załadować. 17:09, lut 5, 2013 Volatine: Mnie się wiadomości nie chcą wysłać na Skype XD 18:50, lut 5, 2013 Volatine: Niestety - nie masz neta, Wojtku :P 18:58, lut 5, 2013 Wojtexxx7: Mam neta, lol. 19:00, lut 5, 2013 Użytkownik Wikii 199.27.76.22: hejaa - Wojtexxx7, Volatine i 199.27.76.22 tutaj. IPek najlepszy! xD --- “You’re gonna marry that lady, Uncle Mike.” “Excuse me?” “But not until you’re really old.” ... “…I really don’t know what to say to that, Cass.” “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” ... Uncle Mike’s future wife was not a very good dancer. ''- Poślubisz tą panią, wujku Mike.'' ''- Co proszę?'' ''- Ale dopiero, gdy będziesz strasznie stary.'' ... ''- ...Naprawdę nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć, Cass.'' '' - Tylko nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam.'' ... Przyszła żona wujka Mike'a nie była zbyt dobrym tancerzem. - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 3: GOTHS --- Just another day for Shark Racket. Went to school, looked for a job, came home, found his family dead...wait, what? Po prostu kolejny dzień dla Sharka Racketa. Poszedł do szkoły, poszukał pracy, wrócił do domu, znalazł swoją rodzinę martwą...czekaj, co?;; - Emerald-Shadow-Knights --- "My mother once told me that friends are like flowers. They are beautiful and delicate and bring a smile to your face, but if you neglect them they wither away and slip from your fingers and you are left with nothing but regret. So tell me Mr Goth, why did you not give your friend any water?" "Raz moja mama powiedziała mi, że przyjaciele są jak kwiaty. Są piękni, delikatni i wywołują uśmiech na twojej twarzy, ale jeśli ich zaniedbujesz, to zwiędną i wyślizną ci się z rąk, i nie pozostanie ci już nic oprócz żalu. Więc powiedz mi, panie Goth, czemu nie dałeś twojej przyjaciółce żadnej wody?" - Dina tutaj --- ''"- O bogowie! Co tu robi zielona tra... Johnny!" - Brianna pisze wypowiedź Jodie w 11. rozdziale Strangetown. Moje złote teksty "Jeśli grają Psychopedikiurzystkę, to ja wychodzę, bardzo przepraszam!" - Zapisując grę w The Sims 3 "Ja się upijam od samych oparów szampana. Ona jest naćpana, kiedy tylko pomyśli o narkotykach!" - O mojej siostrze "" - W mailu do Brianny "Brudnopis to słowo, a słowo to broń. Strzeżcie się brudnopisu." - Mój profil na StranGetowN Wiki " * AsiaAsiaJa staje pod drzwiami których nie ma i śpiewa "A sort of Homecoming"" - mój czat XD "Robienie komuś miejsca w twoim sercu jest równie niebezpieczne jak upychanie go tam na siłę" - niezwykle mądre pośniadanne myśli Krótko o twórczości Przedsięwzięcia (jeśli tak to się pisze) na lato 2013 Projekt "Majka" Wkrótce. Już jest :D Cykl "Strażnicy Wszechprzestrzeni" (Tak, Bri, będzie o Lenie/Ignez) 1. Tunel Czasu 2. Oczy Meduzy 3. Podróż na Słońce <3 4. Podwodna Tajemnica :D 5. Meduza Kontratakuje :)) 6. Cykl pamiętników Matyldy (jak przypomnę se tytuły, to napiszę) 7. Koło Losu (chyba. Tu wszyscy umierają, a Mati zmienia czas) 8. Duchy Ognia (chyba. Tu rodzi się Lena/Ignez) 9. Wczoraj (a może dziś, bo już po 24) w mojej głowie utworzył się zarys dziewiątej części... To będzie COŚ. COŚ o z cholery urwanym Michale, i może Sylwia się zakocha. Jedno jest pewne - będzie strzelanka, romantyczne pocaunki i kosmiczny romans, bo wczoraj się naoglądałam filmu SF o Generatorze Chaosu (21.09.2013) Kornelia Taram i Łucja Taram II to dopiero początek. Zerknijcie na ich rodzinę XD Lista? Niee Listy nie będzie. Cieszę się z każdego nowego członka Fikcji, na faworyzowanie przyjdzie czas później. Mimo wszystko, za pomoc (i całą resztę!) dziękuję Wampirowi555, BriannieTheBreeze, Wikciowi4 oraz Rozgadanemu :) Reszta i jeszcze trochę Mój brudnopis, jakby ktoś chciał popatrzeć. Podpis Galeria Dziewczyny Z Cegłą forever_young_by_aditya777-d4fl8mx.jpg|PLUMBBOB?! rosebud.gif I love her.jpg|To zdjęcie sprawia, że się uśmiecham :) Kolejny Plumbbob?!.jpg|Kolejny Plubbob? no_more_plearning_by_kiktion-d4w1e00.png papel.jpg|Czasem nie mam co robić. Oto efekty... z13926559Q,Opowiesc-Piotra---korepetytora.jpg